Cog of Destiny
The Cog of Destiny is Chapter 27 (Eliwood) or Chapter 29 (Hector), and a chapter with many reinforcements. Many of them are Knight units, so some strong axe users can come in handy. There are two shops: an armory with weapons of silver and iron and a shop. The best tactic is to stick together and slowly advance. The boss is Linus or Lloyd, depending on who you faced in Four-Fanged Offense. If you faced Linus, Lloyd will be the boss here, while if you faced Lloyd, it will be Linus. They are armed with a Light Brand and have an Iron Rune, which nullifies critical hits. The Iron Rune will drop after you defeat the boss, but if you have a thief with at least 18 speed, you can steal it from Linus beforehand (Lloyd's speed is 21, so no thief will be able to steal from him). If you decide to use Nino, she will have a conversation with Lloyd, and he will not attack her; he will however leave his throne and attack any other of your units in his range. Linus on the other hand will just attack Nino like with any of your other units. Your main lord will automatically promote at the end of the chapter, so if he is not yet level 20, try to get him as much experience as possible in order to get him to level 20. If he is already level 20, leave him at the start point so that he can recruit Vaida as soon as she appears. In Eliwood's story, another unit should probably also be nearby to help deal with the other Wyvern Riders. The large number of enemies in this chapter makes it a great place for quickly leveling up units, especially if one of your healers has only just recently promoted. The reinforcements in this chapter are triggered by your units' movement rather than by a set number of turns passing. The mounted units on the north end of the map appear after you send a unit across the easternmost bridge from the island where your units start. The sword-wielding units on the west side start appearing after you send a unit across the bridge to the west of your start point, and the armored units start appearing when you send a unit across either the double bridge leading north from your start point or the eastern of the two bridges leading north from the island west of the start point. Note that if you send a unit across one of the rivers without crossing the bridge (like a flying unit or a Berserker; certain other units can also slowly cross rivers), it will not trigger the start of the reinforcements' arrival. Once a unit is both west of the armored reinforcements' arrival point and north of the sword-wielding reinforcements' arrival point, Vaida and the Wyvern Riders will appear. Recruit Vaida as soon as possible, as the chapter will likely be nearly over by this point. Defending the bridges on the 'island' that your units start at is a good way to pick off most of the map before you advance. Keep that in mind if your main Lord needs leveling as you can stay close to where Vaida appears- so as to recruit her- and gain exp. If you have any strong promoted flyers and the delphi shield then you can use them to fly across the mountains and save the village and visit the shops using the mountain as cover when need be. In Hard mode, however, nearly all enemy units will be magic users having monks and a bishop at the center path, shamans and a druid at the left path and mages and a sage at the right path. There will be a lot of long range magic attacks meaning bolting, eclipse and purge-equipped enemies. The biggest problem on this map is the valkyries. There is a total of 10 valkyries in starting position equipped with Thunder and Elfire tomes and powerful staffs like Recover, Berserk, Sleep and Physics. *At the end of this chapter, Nils will replace Ninian in your party and will take any items she has as well as her level and statistics. If you want her to have any A supports this is the last chapter to do so. Initial Enemy Total: 42 *7 Myrmidon L14 w/ Steel Sword *1 Myrmidon L14 w/ Killing Edge *2 Myrmidon L14 w/ Lancereaver *4 Knight L14 w/ Steel Lance *2 Knight L14 w/ Javelin *1 Knight L14 w/ Silver Lance *5 Sniper L8 w/ Steel Bow *1 Sniper L8 w/ Silver Bow, Guiding Ring *1 Cavalier L14 w/ Poison Lance, Antitoxin *1 Cavalier L14 w/ Steel Lance *1 Cavalier L14 w/ Javelin *1 Brigand L14 w/ Hand Axe *2 Brigand L14 w/ Steel Axe *1 Berserker L6 w/ Swordslayer *1 Berserker L5 w/ Hand Axe *2 Mercenary L14 w/ Steel Sword *2 Nomad L14 w/ Short Bow *1 Nomad Trooper L8 w/ Shortbow, Steel Sword *1 Nomad Trooper L8 w/ Longbow, Elixir *1 Warrior L5 w/ Steel Bow, Steel Axe, Light Rune *1 Paladin L8 w/ Silver Lance *1 Fighter L14 w/ Steel Axe *1 General L8 w/ Swordslayer, Blue Gem *1 Hero L8 w/ Silver Sword, Mine Hard Mode: 44 Units *10 Shaman L14 *1 Brigand L14 *1 Troubadour L14 *5 Mage L14 *7 Monk L14 *2 Hero L8 *1 Sage L8 *3 Bishop L8 *1 Druid L8 *8 Valkyrie L8 *2 Druid L14 *2 Valkyrie L14 *1 Sniper L20 Reinforcements Total: 38 *11 Wyvern Rider and Vaida (lower right corner) *8 Knight (fortress in the middle right) *4 General (fortress in the middle right) *5 Myrmidon (fortress in the middle left) *5 Hero (fortress in the middle left) *5 Mercenary Items Items dropped by enemy *Iron Rune Items that you can steal from enemy *Light Rune *Guiding Ring (Sniper in upper left corner) *Antitoxin *Mine *Elixir *Blue Gem Village *Warp Shops Armory *Iron Sword: 460 G *Silver Sword: 1500 G *Iron Lance: 360 G *Silver Lance: 1200 G *Iron Axe: 270 G *Silver Axe: 1000 G *Iron Bow: 540 G *Silver Bow: 1600 G Vendor *Door Key: 50 G *Heal: 600 G *Fire: 560 G *Thunder: 700 G *Elfire: 1200 G *Lightning: 630 G *Shine: 900 G *Flux: 900 G Trivia * Upon visiting the only village on the map, you will meet Murdock, one of the three dragon generals from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. * This is the first of the three chapters where you can make Pent and Louise have their support conversation.(The others being Victory or Death and Light (pt.2)) * If Jaffar attacks Linus, a conversation happens between them in which Linus calls Jaffar a traitor Category:The Blazing Blade chapters